Opportunies
by RidingOrangeTides
Summary: Shizune has a new roommate and has trouble trusting him - like she does with most new people. Kabuto will do anything to get to her trust him - perhaps even more than he aims for. KabuShi fluffff !
1. Your New Roommate

**-look, I'm really sorry I haven't been updating The Chronicles of Irony, it's just I don't know how to write it anymore. I mean I have the plot, but it just doesn't flooow. And, a new idea just popped into mind and well. This is a very unhealthy way of writing. xD Nothing ever gets done. BUT, I promise, pinky-swear, that I will update The Chronicles of Irony. I just want to start writing on a story that II feel like writing on the last few days of vacation. I'll only be wasting my time on a story I can't concentrate on. Heh. Enjoy!-**

Chapter 1, Your New Roommate

The breeze entered through the small opening of the window to Shizune's right. Finishing college wasn't as exciting as it seemed. There was medical school, all the exams, endless studying. But then again, who said it was easy? No one. Not even Tsunade, the retired rich nurse.

"Sorry you can't live alone," Tsunade said as she eyed Shizune through the corner of her eye. "Orochimaru also has a nephew that's been recently kicked out of the house."

"What?" Shizune complained weakly as she leaned on the door.

Tsunade smirked. "I know you don't like new people, but Orochimaru is a good friend to both me and Jiraiya, surely Kabuto would be a good friend to you."

"I would appreciate it more if you stopped talking to me as if I was ten," Shizune murmured. The reason was unknown even to her, but she did have problem with meeting new people. She didn't try to get close to them unless she knew they were safe, which was a really rare thing. There was even a time where Shizune could not entirely trust Tsunade with her food and then insisted that she made her own dinner for the night. Then again, Tsunade was a horrible cook, so Shizune at least had a reason behind that. Also, out of the many times Tsunade set her up with 'perfect' men, none of them made it after Shizune basically interrogated them. "Relationships are merely a distraction during this point in my life," she reasoned. She was studying to become her childhood dream and she wasn't going to let it go down because she was tricked into a romance. However, she was incredibly shy.

The tires drove over the gravel and iron making a soothing noise that filled in the silence as Tsunade parked the car on the sidewalk. The both stepped out to the beige buildings with a fair amount of stairs. Shizune nodded as she and Tsunade climbed up the stairs and jabbed in the key to the main gate. It took about three whole minutes until Shizune swiped away the key and turned it herself. Tsunade was apparently turning it the wrong way. Shizune set her mouth to the side as Tsunade gave a weak smile and shrug.

Apartment number 36, fresh and new, all the basic furniture moved in, thanks to Tsunade and a few hours from Jiraiya and perhaps Orochimaru. His nephew was moving in, after all, might as well carry some weight.

Shizune smiled as she smelled the new apartment smell. "You didn't have to move everything in for me," she said, laying her luggage on the fresh leather couch.

"Yeah I did," Tsunade replied with a blunt tone. "You were too busy at your little graduate party the night we moved in."

"Aww," Shizune sarcastically said, but with a smile. Smiles are important. There was even a small desktop and high speed internet installed in Shizune's bedroom--or in this case, _their_ bedroom. That was the only disappointment that came to Shizune.

"Well, I got to go, I have bills to pay," Tsunade said, walking towards the door but at the last minute, "which will be easy." Shizune laughed at how her head bobbed.

Tsunade left, and Shizune was assured that she was when she heard her car speed away down the street. The sudden silence made Shizune uneasy. She looked around the livingroom. It was small, easy for two people. The kitchen was clean. Even though there was no TV, who needs TV? There's the internet. She walked into the hallway and found the bathroom, and god was it shiny. The bedroom was acceptable. Two beds on each side. Shizune smiled on how thoughtful Tsunade was to have set the farthest distance between them. The computer desk was in the middle, as if it were to be shared. Shizune scoffed.

She suddenly heard someone step up towards the door and she paced through the halls and back into the living room. The person was apparently using a key. It must be him. She unlocked and opened the door before he made it in himself.

Shizune nearly blushed when she saw him--he was... shorter, than expected. His face was tensed for about a second, then he let himself think for about half a second and spoke.

"You must be Shizune?" He asked in a tone that showed he assumed so, but softened just in case he was wrong. Shizune murmured a light "yeah" and opened the door to allow him into their new home. He closed the door behind him and set down his bags next to Shizune's (but on the floor) and immediately started to introduce himself.

"So, I'm Kabuto Yakushi. I'm going to have to share this place with you, since Uncle's place is getting too small for the both of us." His smile was kind, his eyes glimmering behind his glasses. He wasn't old, but had gray hair, neatly tucked into a ponytail. It didn't matter though, his hair didn't make him look old at all.

"Alright," Shizune said, crossing her arms and drifting to a reasonable distance from him. She looked like she was ready to negotiate, rather than look sassy. "Since we are going to share this roof, might as well try not to get on each other's nerves," she bluntly started. "Any rules you would like to set?" She asked, walking around, her side facing him if not her back.

Kabuto's stance stiffened for a moment. "Uh," he shrugged innocently. "Be nice?" Kabuto pathetically joked as he sighed a laugh.

"That all?"

"I guess," another innocent shrug.

"Alright," She faced him. "Then you will hear my set of rules."

Kabuto plopped on the couch in fright of being there to stand with nothing to say.

"Number one, we cook our own meals. That means you don't cook for me, I don't cook for you. Number two, no disturbing me when I am studying. I would dislike failing an exam due to the nuisance of a roommate."

Kabuto blinked as she went on.

"Number three, the most important, make a move, give me a reason to think you're not safe, do both, I will be displeased and unpleasant. I am not very 'nice' when I am displeased and unpleasant." Shizune stopped walking around from side to side and clasped her hands together. "Understood?"

Kabuto nodded ferociously.

"Good," Shizune smiled as if she had done something sweet and charitable

"But, uh, seems pretty harsh. I mean, uh," Kabuto stuttered as Shizune's stare pierced him. He paused for a moment, not sure of what to say. Shizune cut him off.

"My apologies, it's just I don't really like new people," Shizune said in the same tone, rather than really sounding apologetic. Kabuto blinked and the leaned in with his hands folded. He smirked, "Do you not trust me, Ms. Shizune?"

She stiffened. What, she wasn't going to say straight out 'Yeah I don't trust you at all cause I have problems.'

Kabuto stood up and grabbed his bags, ready to officially move in. "Then I'll do my best to earn you trust." He added a wink and walked away into the bedroom. Shizune made a face. Charming wasn't exactly a good trait in a person to Shizune. She eyed her bags and decided that she should get officially moved in. There was a closet in the bedroom, big enough for two. Curse the number two. She walked into the bedroom to find Kabuto kneeling and neatly tucking in his clothes on the bottom shelves in his side of the closet. She didn't bother to look at him; he might try on his newfound charm. She attempted the unzip her bag but struggled and found herself failing. She glared at it and cursed to herself. Before she had thought of just ignoring that part and move on the other bags, Kabuto offered hand.

"Here, I'll do it." He smiled softly and crawled over. He tugged at the zipper, and when he failed in doing so as well, he tugged it in a slight different direction and the zipper ran free. "Cloth was stuck," Kabuto informed as he handed it back to her and she blushed.

"I-I knew that."

Kabuto sighed a smile and went back to packing his own clothes. Shizune blushed and wore a sour face.

After placing all their belongings in the correct place, Shizune decided to shower. She hoped that Kabuto wouldn't try to invade her privacy nor tamper with her belongings while she was away to the wetlands. As she shed down her clothes and stepped in, she noticed that Kabuto had shampoo. For women. No wonder.

Refreshed and satisfied, she stepped out and dried herself then put on her robe. Her hair was soaking wet and dripping, so she wrapped it, though it was rather difficult since her hair was so short. She opened the door to the bedroom to find no one there and quickly changed and brushed her hair.

Nothing was better than feeling clean on a dreadful day.

Sh sat down on her bed, signatured with her favorite dark blue blanket. It was rather funny how Kabuto's bed looked like. The sheets were lavender. It was 5 o'clock, nothing to do, Shizune decided she'd test out that new computer. And from the moment she turned it on she decided it was her god from now on.

After she swam in the internet for about a good hour, she smelled the aroma of soup outside in the kitchen. The smell was delicious, and she was tempted to go chase it. Her hopes, dreams, and fantasies were crushed by the sight of Kabuto in front of the stove, whistling as he stirred it.

It was about 7 PM, and Shizune decided she'd better make her dinner as well. She walked over to the fridge to only be disappointed with a carton of eggs and ham. Please don't be green. The rice-cooker was also being used at the moment, so no rice and eggs for her. She pretended to look not as disappointed and looked at Kabuto as he brought his pot over to the table behind her.

"Pretty big for just a one-person meal," Shizune mumbled the remark. Kabuto smirked as she looked away.

"Oh, it's not for just one."

Shizune looked behind her as Kabuto he set down a second plate, filled with soaked rice and beef. Shizune stiffened. Soup and rice was her weakness. "You're in violation of rule number one," Shizune said solemnly. Kabuto merely laughed lightly.

"Well you are in violation of my only rule, because it's only polite to eat what a person has made for you because it was made for you and if you decline it it's time wasted which is therefore not nice."

Shizune rolled her eyes and sat down cause he'd made a good point. Kabuto sat in front of her with his own plate. He smiled sweetly and Shizune asked herself if there was ever a time when he didn't smile at her so much. She picked up the metal spoon and fork and slowly started to scoop up rice along with pieces of beef. It was soft and tender, and because it was swimming in soup for the past two hours, it wasn't dry. Shizune looked hesitant all the way and Kabuto watched her beneath his gray bangs. But once she put it in her mouth it was like she was hit by an angel. Kabuto smirked and ate up his food. She didn't want to look too eager and embarrass herself, so she held the urge to gobble it all up and ate slowly and neatly. When the both of them were down to their last few spoonfuls of food, Kabuto looked up to face her.

"Like the food?" He added with a smile that was much more charming than the last few ones. He took the last bite out of his food and set the utensils flat on the plate.

Shizune blushed. "Well, um," She hesitated. "I-It's quite acceptable." She his her face and stuffed the last few scoops of rice into her mouth--but neatly.

Kabuto laughed as he reached for Shizune's empty plate. She put her hands in front of his. "I'll do it," She offered. Kabuto nodded and passed her his plate as she went over to the sink to wash them. Yeah, her thoughts on him were beginning to soften, but she still didn't quite trust him yet. It takes more than just a good meal.

"So I'm hoping you could just set aside rule number one after this evening," Kabuto joked. Shizune gave a small "hmph" and stacked the dishes on top of the other unused ones. As he turned away to go inside the room, she smirked. What an interesting roommate she had.

She pulled out her favorite set of pajamas from the closet and went to the bathroom to dress up as Kabuto took the room. She didn't know what was with her and really really dark blue, but she liked it.

She brushed her teeth, and washed her face to get ready to sleep. Although it was only 8:30, she was exhausted. And apparently the sky was, too. It was really dark out. She opened the door and stepped out but clumsily and unfortunately, Kabuto was right there and she had tripped on him.

His strong arms caught her so that awkward position on the floor wouldn't come and antagonize Shizune and his bones.

Shizune looked up, and was thankful that it was so dark in the halls so he wouldn't be able to see her cheeks flush in a bright pink. What made her un-relieved again was that she was close enough to his face for him to feel her building warmth. His glasses were off, and what surprised her was that his eyes glimmered even more without it.

"I-I'm sorry," Shizune stuttered as she broke free from him and brushed off herself, though there wasn't exactly anything to brush off. Kabuto smiled and laughed lightly.

"No, I'm sorry, I should be more careful," Kabuto said, shoving the blame on him. Shizune simply nodded and ran off to the bedroom. Worst 30 seconds of the day.

She crawled into bed and waited for Kabuto to get back so that she wouldn't get as paranoid as to think there's something he's doing that's illegal or something as she slept. She heard the bathroom door opened and shut as it footsteps came echoing closer until it was clear and Kabuto went to his bed as well.

"Goodnight," Shizune murmured.

"Night, sweety," Kabuto joked. He rested his head on the pillow and smiled hit eyes shut and then felt something soft thrown at him. Shizune had thrown a pillow. As he turned to her she faced the wall away from him. "Number three."

Kabuto sighed a smile and faced the wall as well.

"Jeez," he murmured. "You know you're not getting that back."

* * *

**-Heh, hoped you liked it.**


	2. Stress, stress, stress

**-It might be an unimportant chapter, but it leads somewhere. :3-**

Chapter 2. Stress, stress, stress

Shizune's peaceful sleep was disrupted but the constant buzzing from her cell phone. She had forgotten that she used it as an alarm, since her old alarm clock's volume never woke her up until half an hour later—not very good when your in college.

Her eyes weakly flapped open as her sight turned out blurry when she tried to turn off the alarm. She rubbed her eyes to get it awake and peered over at Kabuto's bed. It was empty, and she noticed that he had returned her pillow. She eyed it as she wondered what he had done to it. Shizune set it aside at the foot of her bed. Being paranoid wasn't exactly nice, but Shizune wouldn't be the kind of person to emotionally embrace the pillow, especially after his touch.

Shizune headed to the bathroom to wash her face and change into plain yet formal clothes. She didn't want to come into med school dressed like an overly-obsessed-with-fashion high schooler. Shizune was appalled when she had looked into the mirror—she indeed hated bed-heads. She soaked her hands and ran in through her hair so it would stay put more and would be easier to comb.

Afterwards, she stepped out of the hall and into the kitchen. A yellow post-it note caught her eye from the fridge. A note from Kabuto? Likely. And maybe he left for the day. Rejoice, Shizune. Rejoice. Since it could have held important information, she walked over to the fridge and swiped off the note.

_I woke early and found that we're sort of low on food, so I'm off to buy some. Don't wanna break rules number one again, heh? And, speaking of rule number one, since there's a food shortage, I thought I'd sorta break it again. There are some eggs in the microwave and bread you could toast up. Left over rice, if you want. Gotta get some good nutrition. _

_ -Kabuto_

Shizune sighed and folded the note and tossed it on the table. As much as hated giving in, she accommodated his wishes-on-post-its. Can't go to school without food for the brain right? Excuses, excuses.

It was less than twelve hours since he had come and she was already softening up her thoughts about it. She did feel the need to interrogate him, but thought not to. She though he'd find his way out.

He was probably better than she thought; perhaps she's finally seeing that not everyone is harmful. He was and she is, and Shizune knew that, but what could be more of a humiliation if she had kept this behavior for so long and just simply gave it up and looking like an idiot. "Yes I was wrong after all this time. I was merely being a paranoid freak." Hell no.

Shizune gave up her thoughts on him and tried to change the subject into something less agonizing.

Jobs. Her future occupation was of course a doctor, but she was sharing an apartment with this person now. She couldn't easily beg money off of Tsunade anymore. It's not polite to take advantage of people like that, especially since she didn't live under Tsunade anymore.

Shizune ended her thoughts with a sigh as she took the last bite of toast and left the dish on the sink for her to was later when she got back. She grabbed her reasonably sized tote bag and left.

Yay school.

(Because the writer is still very young and does not know what actually takes place during the first day or the rest of Medical School, she will not write what happens there. If there are any future inaccuracies about the subject, don't blame me. :D)

Shizune jabbed in the keys into the door, aggravated, annoyed, or perhaps both. She had absently applied too much force into her jab—she had hit her thumb. Wasn't so smart was that, Shizune?

She slightly banged the door shut and leaned against it after tossing her bag absently on the couch. First day didn't go so swimmingly, you could assume. She stood and listened for a second as she looked around. Kabuto was also not present—not that she cared or anything. Right? Right?! Wrong.

It was like a bad dream or Shizune. More than half of the things presented were terms and names that she had no clue about. Yeah that's why it's called school and all, but this is medical school. This kind of thing wasn't exactly very good when it came to med school, especially when most of the other students didn't have a problem answering the given warm-up questions. Looking for things to blame, Shizune came across Kabuto, her previous college, and herself.

Shizune sighed and sat down on the couch, slipping her notebook out of her bag and opening it to review the few but important notes she had managed to sneak. Not that it was against the rules to take them, it's just that Shizune was one of the very few people who needed to take more notes than others. Shizune hated humiliation. But it soon relieved her when she saw another former college classmate struggling as much as her. Blames for the college, one point.

But of course, she knew there was more at fault. Shizune always had trouble remembering or playing attention (though her notes required much) when there was something in her mind that was bugging her. And there was indeed something that was bothering her.

Her notes soon failed her and decided that she resorted to the almighty internet. She forgot not to abandon her bag and dragged it in and laid it beside her feet as she kept the notebook open on her lap. She looked up all the terms that was written down and got satisfyingly detailed and well-written results. As she read and wrote down, it all came back to her and she soon realized that she did know these, and it was merely just herself. _I'm sorry I ever doubted you, college. _

She filled in the blank space of her lined paper with the missing definitions and descriptions and soon she went from one page to three. Damn it all. She was doing a lot more work than necessary—heck, work wasn't even necessary on the first day—but she always wanted to come prepared and leave accomplished, if not leave dumbfounded and confused and come back on track.

It was nearly 6, and Kabuto was still nowhere in sight. Shizune got suspicious—and perhaps worried—but figured he should be okay. Her stomach lightly vibrated and is gave a gurgle that signaled Shizune's hunger. She set aside her things and briskly paced into the kitchen. She opened the fridge, hoping she'd find more than eggs and ham. Her prayers were answered with more ham, more eggs, lettuce, milk, juice, butter, and alas, she skipped everything else when she found sandwich spread. Shizune stopped to think a bit; Kabuto must've returned when she was away, but where was he now?

Shizune closed the fridge again to check for any of his post-its; none were found. Her suspicions grew bigger but she resisted thinking about him and decided to throw herself a sandwich. She could not eat a sandwich without lettuce and some kind of sauce.

She set her delicious piece of food down on the table, and before she took a bite the doorknob was jiggling itself open. Well finally. Shizune waited as the door creaked open and Kabuto slipped in and closed the door. After taking, chewing, and swallowing her piece she looked up at him.

"Where have you been?" Shizune tried to say as casually as possible. It failed—they all knew Shizune wasn't casual at all.

"Work," Kabuto said with even casualty.

"You didn't inform me," Shizune kept it up, taking a bite after.

"I assumed you knew," Kabuto smirked. Shizune rolled her eyes. He took a short, unnoticeable breath. "Why, were you worried about me?" Kabuto teased. Shizune glared.

Finished with her short meal, she got up to wash her dish. The plate that she had left in the morning was not there; Kabuto could not even leave her own duties alone. Assuming that Shizune was getting annoyed of his teasing, he decided to lift up another subject.

"So, how was your first day?"

Shizune turned off the sink and set stacked the plate with the others. She turned around and gave another glare and lightly shook her head.

"Aw, Shizune, don't be so stressed," Kabuto attempted to comfort. Shizune scoffed and sat back down, facing him.

"I'm not like normal, easy people, Kabuto," Shizune said openly. He blinked at her tone.

"I'm always uptight, paranoid, stressed, and I have problems trusting, problems concentrating, everything I need to fail becoming a doctor." Shizune took a deep breath and realized what she had just openly shout out. It wasn't just the first day, it wasn't just Kabuto, it was herself.

Kabuto smiled at her, but full of pity, not wit. "Hm," he started. "I thought you'd be the kind of person who'd be happy with yourself."

Shizune looked up at him, this time not glaring, but an expression that showed curiosity.

"I mean if you can't be you, why involve yourself in it?"

Her expression hardened into a glare once more. "Are you suggesting I give up _now_? Above all times, _now?_"

Kabuto backed up a little, startled. "N-no, it's just that—"

Shizune turned away from him with a sigh and went back into the room. He sighed moments later, disappointed in his choice of words. He decided to leave her alone for a while. Like she said, she wasn't very pleasant when she was unhappy.

Shizune changed into her pajamas and sat on her bed. She eyed the contents of her bag, forgetting the textbooks she was given. Rather thick, but it was worth the struggle of dragging it home, right? She flipped it open and started to skim, just to take a peek at what she was going to learn later on.

She soon grew tired of looking and yawned to herself as she climbed under her sheets. Shizune never knew why she got so sleepy so early. Too much sleep.

Kabuto entered the room, already dressed. He leaned on the wall perpendicular to her bed as she sat back up.

"Sorry," Shizune immediately said before he got a chance to even open his mouth. Kabuto smiled.

"For what?" Kabuto asked sweetly yet slyly. He was amused and surprised that Shizune would apologize. To him, too.

"I didn't have to yell."

Kabuto sat down beside her bed. "I'm sure you had reasons," he paused to look up at her. "And I'd like to hear them."

Shizune stiffened. "Why?"

"I might be able to help you at least a bit more." He sounded sincere this time; he didn't intend to tease anymore. Shizune lightly gripped at her blanket and stared at his glimmering, onyx eyes. He shared her eye color—except hers had no glimmer at all. She gave in to him. She couldn't believe it.

She looked straight at the wall and leaned her back against her pillow.

"I was born into a poor family," she started off. Kabuto listened attentively. "My father got sick when I was bout seven. The doctors couldn't help him quick enough. I was too young to know why he was sick, or why they couldn't do it fast. Soon after that mom killed herself—" She paused. Kabuto stared at her worriedly. She set her mouth to the side. "And I never really knew the reason why either."

"And I'm supposing that you don't want to hurt yourself thinking."

Shizune nodded. "That's right. I'm not going to hurt myself. I'm going to help others. Faster and better. I made up my mind when Tsunade took me as her own."

Kabuto nodded absently, still amazed that she was able to tell him all that.

Shizune eyed him. "So what's your 'reason?'"

Kabuto looked up at her and smirked. "I'm just a person who thinks people should do what they want to do. But since you really want it, I can't complain."

Shizune smirked. "I'm glad you understand."

Kabuto sighed a smile and went to get to his own bed. Shizune turned off the lights and tucked herself back in.

"Night."

"Night, sweety," Kabuto teased again, waiting for the pillow to come at him. It didn't come.

He grinned and tucked himself in more comfortable. Each day was going to get easier. Hopefully.

--

**-Sorry it's not as interesting, but it leads somewhere. You will like where it leads. It's very citrus-y. XD-**


	3. Intentional Accident

**-Sorry dudes, I decided to put off the citrus til next chapter or so. Heh. Make do with what you have :D Please. I typed half of this at school. Be thankful! xP-**

Chapter 3: Intentional Accidents

-One month later-

Tsunade yawned lightly as the sunlight infiltrated the dark underneath her eyelids through the blinds. It felt fresh to wake up after a twelve hour sleep. Yeah, Tsunade knew it wasn't good to sleep that long, but it felt fresh. And besides, who said Tsunade always abide by the rules?

She went down to the first floor down the stairs to get a good cup of coffee--there was another reason why Jiraiya was so freakishly taller than her. She took ut a mug from the cabinet and switched on the coffee maker. After it was made, she didn't bother to whip out milk or anything. Tsunade always took it black. Shizune had always complained about it, as Tsunade always complained about her precious yogurt and other kiddy dairy products. It was an interesting difference they shared. Tsunade was a coffee person; Shizune, milk.

She sipped it up as she peered at the living room through the big gaping square cut out on the kitchen wall. An orange light was blinking on the phone base on top of the end table. Th last time she didn't check the voice mail, she missed an important messafe and got the person annoyed. She disliked making a person unhappy due to her laziness. She set down her mug half full beside the sink. Tsunade sat on the edge of the couch, leaning over the base and pressing the mail button. She tapped her foot impatiently, irritated of the twently seconds of the machine voice that paused after every two words or so.

"_Ahh, Tsunade,_" Shizune's voice took over the speaker. "_I think I left my textbook there while you were helping me with studies. Could you perhaps drop it off sometime after noon? Thanks, bye._"

Great. More driving.

Tsunade looked under the table to see her thick light blue textbook. She slipped on her sandals and shrugged into her gray sweater and picked up the book. Just as she went for the door, the phone rang again. Tsunade sighed and dropped the book on the couch to answer.

"What?" Tsunade said, not considering who was calling.

"My, someone's not in the mood." Jiraiya's voice chimed into her ear.

Tsunade sighed a smile. "What?" She repeated.

"Are you coming?" Jiraiya asked innocently. Tsunade blanked out for a second, and then she remembered. It was his birthday today. Woops.

"Uhm, yeah, I'm pretty sure I am. Aren't you a little too old for parties?" Tsunade gave a small laugh. Jiraiya grinned behind the phone.

"Yes," he confessed. "But I'm not too old to celebrate with my two best buddies!"

"Eh, I'll be there soon. Just gotta drop off Shizune's book. She left it here, and, yeah."

"Okay, see ya."

She set down the phone as she swiped up the book and again, grabbed he keys and went down to the parking lot. Her car still had the new-car-smell, despite being several months old. What she did hate about her car was that too many people had the same ones. She would've sworn that she had seen it about five or six times when she came to the freeway.

Having somewhat trouble starting the car (mostly because half a cup of coffee wasn't enough to smarten her up), she finally got the keys in correctly and slowly slipped out of the parking lot. Trying to remember the direction to Shizune's, she drove carefully, trying not to get a ticket like last time. Although Tsunade was an ironically rich person, tickets were of shame.

A few turns left, go straight, stay straight, pass by the famous run-down general store turn right and - Crap. Road closed. Tsunade cursed under her breath and turned around to go through the other route. She hated the other route. Passing through a corrupt gang-infested neighborhood was not her kind of ease. In fact, this is where Orochimaru grew up, and where he lost his parents.

The streets were clear, all doors shut, no cars rushing down the street. She supposed it was safe. She supposed wrong.

A car much identical to hers drove by the corner, rushing past hers, and startled, Tsunade peered closer into the window. She heard engines behind her, and there was another car speeding as fast (and as illegally) as the other. As soon as it came though, Twin Car vanished into the corner.

A chase. Shit.

Tsunade accelerated as fast as her reflexes would bring her to do, but her tires were shot down by the hooded person in the car behind her. Thinking that if she didn't get out of the car now, they'd blow it up, she desperately reached for the door and ducked. however the car had drove too close and suddenly she felt a hard sting on her knee and later her shoulder. She thudded to the ground, first numb, and soon searing.

"Shit!" they called from behind. "Idiot, you shot the wrong person!"

Tsunade's vision was already gone from closing her eyes shut, taking in the pain. She could only hear mumbles and her pain thumping, taking over.

"Run, bastard, the cops are coming," was all she could manage to hear and she was entirely numb. Hope filled her ears as two familiar voices entered the scene.

"Tsunade!" Jiraiya called as the sound of tires came to a stop and two people shut the door in panic. Her breathing got heavy as sounds soon left her and she felt two pairs of hands flip her over gently. She took a quick glance at the faces of her only chances of hope.

Blurring each time she attempted, Jiraiya and Orochimaru's faces glided over her. She identified Jiraiya's expression as deeply worried, but as for Orochimaru...

She could have sworn she saw him smirking before she blacked out and saw no more.

-

(One month later at the Shizune/Kabuto residence)

One month had passed and everything was going swimmingly.

Shizune set aside rule one, since Kabuto kept on insisting, or in her view, begging. Even she had to admit, his cooking was much better than hers by a landslide. The soup was just a test taste.

Her studies were going well—hard (very, very hard) work really did pay off. However, missing out on one assignment was costly and made her fall behind, so slacking off was definitely not an option.

She and Kabuto were getting a long more—she was less paranoid about him, and he learned how to abide by her rules when she needed him to—which was only one to worry about. He knew how hard she needed to work, and breaking number three wasn't an option. That is, unless, he wanted himself beheaded.

Kabuto had also been working hard. Managerial jobs paid fairly well, better if you put your mind to it. Restaurant jobs were common for college flunkies, but it was at least fun. When he had explained this, Shizune immediately questioned, "Flunky?" He immediately evaded the subject. She was nice enough to let it down. As long as the money was landing in someone's pocket. Shizune, however, was empty, and was quite bitter when she realized she was allowing him to pay for and work for everything by himself, when she promised that'd she'd do at least half. Even when he insisted that it was all right with him, told her that she would need the time she had to study, and that she would have a chance when she finished school (with a much better than a mere cashier or waitress), her own self-guilt trips kept her down. And alas, first month, first rent bill. And the first time Shizune ever desired a job.

"I need a job."

"No you don't."

"Uh-uh."

"Nuh-uh."

Was what they'd argue before Shizune'd go to school.

"Money."

"No."

"Need it."

"No."

Was what they'd argue before bed.

"I found a place where I could work."

"Where?"

"... I don't know yet."

"Ahah. No."

"Merrh."

But the fun of it was ruined when Kabuto received a call for Shizune.

Shizune was still in school, and since it was about 4 PM, she was about to get off and take the bus home. Kabuto drove over to pick her up instead.

Standing in front of the entrance, she eyed the car she suspected was his. He opened the door and shut it behind him, standing gloomily in front of her. Her face was a puzzled, and before she could ask he held out the book she had asked Tunade to drop off for her. She eyed it carefully, still quite puzzled, but it came to her soon and a horrified look filled her face as she immediately got into the passenger's seat.

**-Sorry guys, ending it here cause tonight was my promised due date. Hoped you liked it. I understand if you feel the urge to fly over to CA and hunt me down.-**


End file.
